Tomoya Mashiro/Profile
"Average is best... no, wait!" A serious kid who tends to put things bluntly, Tomoya's a pessimist who gets dragged into situations around him fairly easily. While he hates being viewed as weird due to his unique surroundings, he's also not happy with being thought of as "average". In the Theater Club he's at the mercy of the eccentric president Wataru Hibiki's whims. He has strong confidence in fellow club member Hokuto Hidaka's common sense. A member of the unit Ra✽bits. He's been friends with fellow member Hajime Shino since middle school and acts as the energetic Mitsuru Tenma's impulse control at times. Personality Appearance Tomoya is a slightly shorter than average boy with an average build. His hair is short and a dirty blonde color. He has dull-colored brown eyes and thick eyebrows. He wears the school uniform, a white shirt with an unbuttoned collar and red tie under a beige vest with black stripes. His blazer is left open. He wears orange colored sneakers with white and black accents, and white laces. On stage, Tomoya wears the Ra✽bits uniform--a blue and white sailor outfit. The collar is blue with a gold stripe and decorated with a blue bow with a white stripe. The bow is accented with a small gold star. The sleeve cuffs are also blue. The shirt is white and has a blue pocket on it, with gold buttons on the front. He wears blue shorts that reach right above his knees, accessorized with a bell on the side with dangling light blue and white ribbons. He wears white high socks with a blue stripe, together with brown boots with yellow laces. The uniform also has a blue beret decorated with a musical note. Trivia *The "Tomo" (友) in Tomoya's first name means "friend," while his last name means "pure white." *Tomoya's autograph consists of only his first name, rendered in hiragana. The style is exaggerated and carefree. *He is the youngest student in the cast. Spoilers: *Wataru often makes Tomoya wear odd outfits and skirts or exaggerated costumes, while recording each costume and uploading it online. *Tomoya is very concerned that his little sister will find out about his mistreatment by Wataru, since she often visits the school to cheer on him. Voice Actor Comment "When I first saw the character chart, my impression was that he's a very adorable character. He seems friendly and has great affection for his upperclassmen--basically, he's like a little puppy. I still remember feeling very perplexed when the director asked me to portray him as an average boy, with a capital A. I feel that it's the most difficult to portray an ordinary, 'average' protagonist. While acting Mashiro-kun's role, I kept wondering what kind of image the audience has of an average boy. I'm very excited to see how his relationships with his classmates, upperclassmen, and especially close friends will develop! I hope everyone will look forward to his stories as well. Please treat him kindly!" }} Category:Profile